sweet sunshine lives
by sunny-umbrella
Summary: She can hear the sound of someone moving around in the apartment, and suddenly Kiyoko remembers who would be in the kitchen at this hour. (kiyoyachi, morning fluff.)


Kiyoko wakes to dusty sunlight filtering in through the window shades. Yawning, she slowly stretches out, reveling in the feeling of loosening muscles and sleep-stiffness melting away. It's been awhile since she's been able to sleep in past sunrise, and it's a pleasantly lazy feeling to savor.

She can hear the sound of someone moving around in the apartment, and suddenly Kiyoko remembers who would be in the kitchen at this hour. Quietly, she swings her feet onto the floor, and pads out of the bedroom and into the living room.

The apartment that she's co-rented is small, but respectably tidy. For the couple months that she's lived here, hardly any wild renovations have been undergone, unlike Asahi's shared habitance with Nishinoya. For the two of them, the changes they've brought to the place are small and carefully chosen. A vase of flowers by the door, changed regularly; a display table covered with mementos from visits to friends and family; decorative glasswork that doubles as an improvised mirror.

As far as Kiyoko can see, there are some new additions for this morning. The product of an early morning baking spree is already neatly arranged on the table that they eat on, and a stack of cooking magazines is scattered over the kitchen counter.

And behind the counter is Yachi Hitoka, girlfriend of six months and counting. She's wearing an apron over her pajamas, hair still rumpled from sleep, and it softens something in Kiyoko's chest a little.

"Shimizu!" Yachi hurries over to Kiyoko, wiping her hands on the apron. "You should sleep more! Are you sure you're not tired?"

"It's fine, Hitoka, I usually don't sleep this late." Kiyoko feels a wry smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she wraps her arms around the shorter girl. "What were you making?"

"Omelets! I still have to add the bell peppers, but they're nearly done." Yachi takes hold of Kiyoko's hands, gently pulling her around the counter. "I put the kettle on, so could you make the tea?"

"That's fine with me." Kiyoko presses a kiss to the top of Yachi's head, and lets go of Yachi's hands to open a cupboard, peering inside. She can hear Yachi chopping the peppers behind her, as she runs her finger over all the different jars of tea that they've compiled over three years. "What kind do you want?"

"Green, please!" There's the sound of sizzling as the omelet hits the pan. Kiyoko picks out a jar of green tea, and shuffles over next to Yachi, where the kettle is.

By the time the tea's been steeped and strained, the smell of cooked omelet drifts though the apartment. Yachi sets it on a plate and brings it over to the table, where Kiyoko's already sitting down with the two mugs of tea. Yachi unties the apron and sits cross-legged on the chair, folding the apron over the back of it; Kiyoko hands one mug to Yachi and curls her hands around her own, savoring the warmth that it brings.

"Everyone's going to meet up at Karasuno later today," she says carefully, and takes a sip. "Do you want to go a little earlier to bring everyone something?"

Yachi grins, picking up a knife and fork. "The cookie batter's in the fridge right now, if you want to make it with me?"

"Of course." Kiyoko presses her own smile against her mug, and watches Yachi cut up the omelet. "Did you plan all this for today?"

"More like Hinata called me early this morning to gush about how excited he was." Yachi spears a omelet slice and tastes it, chewing thoughtfully. "It was early enough that I had enough time to make the dough."

Kiyoko leans over, setting her head onto Yachi's shoulder, and watches her deftly cut up the rest of the omelet. "Mmm. You know, you'll just spoil them more if you keep on making food for them every time we meet up with everyone."

The shoulder that Kiyoko's leaning on shakes slightly with Yachi's laugh. "We don't see them that often anymore, so it's fine. Besides, if I had to choose who to make food for, I'd pick you every time."

Kiyoko blinks at that, feeling something warm curl in her stomach. "Hitoka—"

There's the sound of clattering silverware, as Yachi drops the fork and knife. Kiyoko looks up at Yachi. Both her hands are covering her face, and what's isn't covered is starting to turn bright red. "I-I mean, you're my g-girlfriend, right? I'd definitely choose you, of course! B-Because..!"

Although she tries, Kiyoko can't help but let a little laugh escape from her. Even after a couple years, Yachi still gets overwhelmed by her own affection.

She sits up properly, setting her mug down, and carefully maneuvers over to pull Yachi towards her. "It's fine, Hitoka. I don't mind being spoiled by you, if that's what you're worried about." Kiyoko starts carding her fingers through Yachi's bedhead, gently untangling knots and smoothing over the rest.

Kiyoko's hands fall into a rhythm, as she keeps on pulling her fingers through Yachi's hair, waiting for Yachi to unwind. She listens to Yachi's breaths, quick from her nerves. Slowly, it starts to settle down, and Kiyoko matches her own inhales and exhales with hers.

"...be spoiled," Yachi mumbles, something too quiet for Kiyoko to hear. She stops her hands and leans closer to the girl.

"What was that, Hitoka?"

Yachi takes a deep breath, and looks up at Kiyoko. "I t-think you're too pretty to be spoiled."

"Ah." Now it's Kiyoko's turn to feel her face grow hot, and she leans back on her hands, catching her breath from the sudden compliment. Yachi sits up, feet tucked under her body, and smiles brightly.

"I guess we should finish breakfast first before cookies, right?"

"..Yes." Kiyoko can't stop looking at Yachi. She's bright in the morning sunlight, even more so than Kiyoko can remember. "I guess so."

. . .

They do end up making the cookies, and Hinata is overjoyed when he sees them walking in with large covered plates. As he lugs the confiscated cookies back to where the rest of the team is gathered, Yachi slides her free hand into Kiyoko's and grins at her. The bedhead from this morning is gone, shiny plastic clips pinning her hair back. "I'm glad they like it!"

"The recipe turned out well, too." Kiyoko privately thinks it's more than just 'like'; in the distance, she can hear Tanaka and Nishinoya join Hinata in howling with joy over the food.

Yachi's grin softens into something more private, as if Kiyoko's the only one in the room with her. "The ones we taste-tested were pretty sweet...I hope they're okay with it."

 _Cookies pale in comparison to how sweet you are_ , she thinks as she laces their fingers together more securely, and smiles back. "They'll be fine."


End file.
